marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorr (God Butcher) (Earth-616)
Black Butcher, Butcher of Gods, Cloud Stalker, God Butcher, God of God Butchers, Gorr the Redeemer, Killer of Gods, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Leader of the Black Berserkers; formerly unnamed tribe | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Arra (wife, deceased); Agar (son, deceased); Unnamed daughters (deceased); Unborn child (deceased); All-Black (former symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Indigarr; formerly Black World of Gorr, mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7 | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; YellowCategory:Yellow Eyes | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Black markings on body, presumably due to bonding to All-Black | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = God ButcherCategory:God Killers | Education = None | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = An unnamed planet | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder #2 | Death = | Quotation = My name is Gorr, son of a nameless father, outcast from a forgotten world. I have slain my way through multitudes to stand here at the genesis of all things. Blackened by vengeance, wet with holy blood. One simple dream still strong in my heart... The dream of a godless age. | Speaker = Gorr the God Butcher | QuoteSource = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Years Gorr The God Butcher was born on a planet with no name, almost every day on the brink of starvation. He was taught to trust in the gods, but they never answered his prayers. At an early age, his mother and father died, leaving Gorr to fend for himself in the harsh environment. Years later he married and fathered some children. However, most of them died. Gorr's pregnant mate Arra was killed during an earthquake, and one by one his children perished until he was left with one son, Agar. When Agar was on the brink of death due to starvation, Gorr sought to ease his suffering and told his son they would soon reach a forest where they would never go hungry again. The God Butcher Stricken with grief after Agar's death, Gorr gave up hope and outwardly expressed his belief that there were no gods, for which he was exiled by his superstitious people. While wandering the desert praying to die, Gorr witnessed a pair of battling gods - a dark elder god called Knull and a gold-armored purple-skinned god - plunge out of the sky and crash-land nearby. Shocked by the realization that gods did exist, Gorr was enraged when the gold-armored god begged for help; the dark god's sword transforming into an amorphous mass of living darkness and bonding to him. Gorr used his new weapon, All-Black the Necrosword, to kill the gold-armored god; then vowed to seek vengeance against all gods for never answering his prayers, and set out to kill them all. Gorr despised any god and travelled the cosmos for thousands of years to exact his revenge, embarking on a deicidal crusade in which he allegedly killed many gods of fear, war, chaos, genocide, revenge, plagues, earthquakes, blood, wrath, jealousy, death, degradation, and a few gods of poetry and flowers. Encounters with Thor At some point in the 9th century, Gorr arrived on Earth and killed a god from the Americas; the body washing up on the shores of Iceland, where it was found by Thor. At a later date, while accompanying a Viking raiding party to Russia, Thor found some of the Slavic gods dead. Thor was attacked by Gorr, who nearly managed to kill Thor, but just before the killing blow Thor conjured a lightning strike which knocked both of them out. Gorr recovered and escaped to a cave, where he once again fought Thor. Despite Gorr attempting to torture Thor for information about the location of Asgard for seventeen days, Thor held out long enough for his Viking worshipers to find him, distracting Gorr long enough for Thor to recover and cut off Gorr's right arm, believing that he had succeeded in slaying him. Gorr survived their encounter however and would spend the next thousand years butchering more and more gods, growing ever stronger and amassing an army of dark minions to assist him in his crusade. Thor once again took notice of Gorr's activities centuries later and began hunting him when a prayer summoned him to a world without gods, recognizing Gorr's handiwork when he found the world's deities slaughtered. While Thor went to the cave where they once fought to look for him, Gorr attacked Chronux to lay claim to the Pool of Forevers and used the blood of the Time Gods to traverse the timestream. He went back to the beginning of the universe and slew one of the very first elder gods, taking the infant deity's heart as a trophy. He then headed forward in time millennia into the future and arrived in Earth-14412, claiming a desolate world to serve as his base of operations and enslaving all the gods he could capture except for All-Father Thor, who he routinely tormented over his failures. Over the next nine-hundred years, Gorr forced the enslaved gods to mine broken planets and the cores of stars for material to build the Godbomb, which he intended to use to exterminate all gods across the entirety of the timestream. Gorr also created constructs of his deceased wife and son from the All-Black symbiote, though unbeknownst to him his "son" embodied his subconscious self-loathing. After the arrival of Thor the Avenger from Earth-616, Gorr sent Black Berserkers into the past to get the young Thor from around 800 A.D. - the Thor he first met - and brought him back to the future, where was enslaved along with the other remaining gods. Young Thor, using a piece of a star, attempted to destroy the Godbomb, but was instead catapulted off the planet, where he met with Thor the Avenger and King Thor. The three decided to assault Gorr and his planet for the last time and nearly succeeded in killing him, but due to absorbing power from the gods he had killed, Gorr was too powerful and defeated the three Thors, leaving them for dead, and set off to activate the Godbomb. When the construct of his wife called him a god, Gorr angrily killed her. However, "Agar" decided to assist Thor the Avenger in bringing down the God Butcher, having come to recognize that his father had essentially become the very thing he always despised. Charged by the prayers of the son, as well as every single surviving god across space and time, Thor absorbed the Godbomb's blast as well as the Necrosword. Using its power, Thor was able to weaken Gorr, with "Agar" denouncing Gorr as the God of Hypocrisy before Thor's past self finally killed him. Legacy and Resurrection Even after death, Gorr had managed to leave his mark on the Thor of Earth-616, as Gorr's philosophy was responsible for Thor becoming unworthy and being unable to lift Mjolnir. Gorr's consciousness was contained inside All-Black, finally at peace in a world without gods. Eons after his death, Gorr was resurrected by King Loki - All-Black's then-host - in order to kill him after he killed All-Father Thor. Instead, Gorr interrupted their duel by reclaiming All-Black and impaling King Loki through the back with it. Crucifying Thor and Loki, Gorr mocked them both but was blasted into orbit by the Power of the All-Father. Recalling the scattered pieces and offshoots of All-Black, Gorr engaged All-Father Thor in a battle that devastated solar systems, vowing to make Thor watch as he slaughtered the inhabitants of Midgard and all other remaining life in the cosmos before creating his own and ensuring they were devoid of the need for worship. Attacked by Loki, Gorr mutilated him before engulfing both brothers in All-Black, declaring he had transcended mortality and become not a mere god but a force of nature. The gods who Thor had saved and sent to Indigarr billions of years in the past were awakened by the Goddesses of Thunder, who returned in time to save their grandfather and uncle. Overwhelmed, Gorr was decapitated by Atli Wodendottir, but his consciousness indwelled All-Black, the ancient symbiote preceding to infect the very universe itself. Gorr tried to devour Thor by manifesting a black hole, but was distracted by King Loki telling him the story of every heroic deed Thor had ever performed - buying time for Thor to unleash the full might of the God Tempest from within Mjolnir, destroying the All-Black symbiote. Restored to life as a mortal but left amnesiac and insane, Gorr was taken in by the Sky Lords of Indigarr to live out the remainder of his days in peace. | Powers = Gorr currently possesses no superhuman abilities. After bonding to "All-Black the Necrosword", a symbiotic weapon Gorr found on the body of a wounded god, Gorr attained the following powers: * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Gorr can use the living abyss comprising All-Black to create a variety of constructs, such as wings, weapons, armor, and a cloak; though All-Black's preferred form is a sword. Gorr was also capable of creating semi-sentient offshoots of All-Black, dubbed Black Berserkers, to do his bidding. * Superhuman Strength: Gorr has strength that is at least comparable to that of Thor, if not greater. He was able to best young Thor, present-day Thor, and Allfather Thor all at the same time, and has single-handily defeated many millions of gods in open combat, including one that reportedly "wrestled with black holes for fun". He is also capable of effortlessly cleaving through planets and even stars using All-Black. * Superhuman Durability: Gorr is extremely durable against all forms of trauma and can survive a massive lightning bolt summoned by Thor, or the Godblast of All-Father Thor's Thor-Force - which propelled him "several light-years" away in a matter of seconds. * Superhuman Speed: Gorr can fly at blinding speeds, as when he quickly overtook the thunder god on their first encounter. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gorr was able to catch Thor rather easily off guard, as well as many other gods. * Longevity: Gorr has lived for several billion years and still looks in his prime, as a result of All-Black rendering him immune to aging. * Regeneration: Gorr is able to recover from a lightning strike within four days with no signs of that injury, as well growing back or reattaching an arm that Thor had cut off. }} | Abilities = Combat Skills: Gorr has at least three thousand years of combat experience, and is skilled enough with weapons to duel with gods with ease. Master Torturer: He is a very skilled torturer and has claimed that he tortured a god of torture once. | Strength = Without All-Black the Necrosword, Gorr isn't very strong. When he has the Necrosword, his strength allows him to lift in excess of 100 tons and rivals - if not surpasses - that of Thor. | Weaknesses = * Fire and Sonics: Despite All-Black ostensibly being vulnerable to heat and sonic vibrations, Gorr has withstood being immersed in lava and stellar plasma without sustaining injury. * Dependency: Gorr's power is dependent entirely on his symbiote, which itself is dependent on the blood of gods for its power: The more gods killed by the Necrosword or its constructs, the more power it can provide its user; though this power must be replenished as it is used up. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Using the All-Black symbiote, Gorr can manifest any weapon he desires - usually wielding it in the form of a sword. Godbomb: Gorr's greatest weapon would come to be known as the God Bomb, with the forced aid of the God of Bombs. Gorr created an anti-divinity armament designed to affect all time, thus allowing him to kill every god who had or ever would exist. | Notes = * Desak, the Uncreated, the Mangog, the Chaos King, and Gorgon precede Gorr as killers of gods; and Desak shares a similar origin, motives, and stories with Gorr. * Gorr's soul inhabiting All-Black is reminiscent of N'Jadaka whose also inhabited his symbiote. | Trivia = * Despite Knull being the one empowering Gorr, it seems that Gorr is actually more powerful than Knull. During the battle between King Thor and Gorr, the latter easily overwhelmed both Thor and Loki, after Thor clashed three suns into Gorr in an attempt to stop the God Butcher. While during the battle between Knull and the Silver Surfer, the Surfer was able to defeat Knull by creating a sun. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Gorr (comics)#Gorr the God Butcher | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Fencing Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Living Abyss Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Alien Gods Category:Darkness Deities Category:Death Deities Category:Destruction Deities Category:Purification Deities Category:Atheist Characters Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Memory Disorders Category:Apotheosized Mortals Category:Former Deities